kndfandomcom-20200222-history
KND Code Module:IRC Basics
Here is a basic tutorial of our very own IRC channel! Click here to join! (Note: If that doesn't happen to work, which it might not, click here instead. It's the same thing, but easier to get on.) Admins Of The Wiki *Fairly - Commonly referred to as "Fairly." **Her username is "fairly." Usually uses non-bold green font. *Numbuhthreefan - Commonly referred to as "N3." **Her username is "numbuhthreefan," however it sometimes may be "Hyperdogg." Usually uses bold lime font. *InterestingNit - Commonly referred to as "Nit" or "Spankity." **His username is "TeenTornado." Usually uses non-bold dark red font. Signing On Nickname: Your username Channel: #kndwiki Network: irc.freenode.net 'The Ops' One thing you may notice is the @ symbol next to someone's nick. (Nick, meaning name). These people are considered "Ops" or "Channel Operators." They are basically in charge of the channel, pretty simple. Ops are usually only the admins (Rollbacks CAN have Op, but it's really their choice), unless there is some sort of special occasion. Ops can kick you from the IRC, and if they kick you, they have a good reason to. *Rude Behavior. **Cursing, annoying/threatening other users. **Spamming, flooding. Other than that, the admins really make up the rules of the chat. A user who breaks a rule is usually kicked from the chat. To kick people, right click your mouse under the person's username (in the blue box to the side with all the names). You will see: Kick, Ban and Kick and Ban. Kicking is just to kick them out, they can return with that username. Banning is a ban so they can't return with that username (unless they are unbanned). Kicking and banning is to kick them and ban that username. If you need to kick, ban or kick and ban, always remember to right click under the user's username. To give someone Op, right click your mouse under the person's username and you will see Op, click it. After that the user has @ (aka: Op). To De-Op someone, right click your mouse under the person's username and you will find De-Op and you will De-Op them. If you need to op or de-op, always remember to right click under the person's username. Banned users that are in an indefinite ban can't come to your channel, since you are banned and not allowed to come. 'Emoticons' A fun thing about the IRC, is it has emotes! Just type in the Action and there you go! 'More Stuff' To change your nick, do this: /nick (insert desired name here) So if you enter: /nick ThePerson "(Name) is now known as ThePerson." To show an action, do this: /me (insert words here) So if you enter: /me is wanting ice cream. It will show up as "ThePerson is wanting ice cream." To join a different channel, do this: /join (insert desired channel here) So if I enter: /join #kndwiki I will be in channel #kndwiki in less than a second. 'PM (Private Messaging)' You can use PM in order to take to one individual from the chatroom. To do this, you need to double click on their name in the right sidebar and a new chatroom will appear for you to talk to them privately. If you get a PM, a red flashing box will appear at the bottom of your screen. Click it to read the PM.